Living Phoenix Migina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710237 |no = 7229 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 10 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Migina had survived the attack on her village, her destiny would have been quite different. She would have supported and protected her sister in her quest for vengeance against Cornelius. The aid that she would have provided would have surely prevented her sister from being murdered... |summon = |fusion = I will use this strength to protect my sister! |evolution = Don’t worry, big sis. We’ll find Cornelius! |hp_base = 6844 |atk_base = 2410 |def_base = 2262 |rec_base = 2811 |hp_lord = 8350 |atk_lord = 2940 |def_lord = 2760 |rec_lord = 3430 |hp_anima = 9475 |rec_anima = 3130 |atk_breaker = 3240 |def_breaker = 2460 |def_guardian = 3060 |atk_guardian = 2640 |hp_oracle = 7900 |rec_oracle = 3880 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Protective Sister |lsdescription = Boosts all parameters (40%) & negates status ailments & Spark damage reduction (25%) & boosts EXP gained (10%) |lsnote = |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Gentle Heat |bbdescription = 17 combo Fire attack on all foes & restores HP & boosts DEF and REC (150%) for 3 turns & chance of raising allies from KO (15%) |bbnote = |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Rise of the Phoenix |sbbdescription = 19 combo Fire attack on all foes & restores HP for 3 turns & boosts DEF for Fire and Light units (100%) for 3 turns & reduces Spark damage (25%) for 1 turn & chance of raising allies from KO (15%) |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Feathers of Immortality |ubbdescription = 21 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts ATK, DEF, REC (300%) for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage reduction (75%) for 3 turns & raises allies from KO (75% chance) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 37 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 24 |ubbdc = 37 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Defensive Wings |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts REC and HP (30%) & if Pure Noblesse Title is equipped, adds Fire Barrier for all allies effect (3000 HP) to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = 710234 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (20%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Special |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill2_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost (+10%) |dreamskill2_2_note = |dreamskill2_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_3_desc = Enhances BB's boost to DEF and REC effect (+10%) |dreamskill2_3_note = |dreamskill2_4_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_4_desc = Adds DEF and REC boost effect (150%) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill2_4_note = |dreamskill2_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_5_desc = Adds ATK boost effect (150%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_5_note = |dreamskill2_6_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's boost to ATK effect (+10%) |dreamskill2_6_note = |dreamskill2_7_sp = 40 |dreamskill2_7_desc = Allows SBB's Spark damage reduction to last for 2 turns |dreamskill2_7_note = |dreamskill2_8_sp = 40 |dreamskill2_8_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to DEF to Fire and Light units effect (+20%) |dreamskill2_8_note = |dreamskill2_9_sp = 80 |dreamskill2_9_desc = Enhances LS's EXP boost effect (+5%) |dreamskill3_9_note = |notes = |addcat = Shapeshifter |addcatname = Migina 8 }}